Unanswered Prayers
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Sometimes the most unlikeliest events happen and that is what is happening to Nell. Definitely Nallen, with some Densi and Nate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story, because there are NEVER enough Nallen fics ;) I had originally put this as a third chapter to my other Nallen fic, Just An Act, but decided against it. So, I guess Just An Act is kind of a prequel to this one. I'm not sure if this story is going to be a bunch of one shots, or a story. We shall see where the plot bunnies go.**  
**And I wrote this during the LA Kings/Vancouver Canucks game on Friday night, where clearly the superior team won, 4-2. There are a few references to some "Canadian" ways, and I will get into that later in the story.  
Oh, and, there will be some Densi and Nate appearances in this. I really want to develop and explore into Nate and Nell's mysterious relationship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen and Sam are working out in the gym. "How was your weekend?" Callen asks Sam.

Sam shrugs. "It was okay. Saw some of my former SEAL buddies." Callen's not sure if that's code of an "a mission I can't talk about or where I really was", or if he really was with his SEAL buddies. "You?"

"Good," that was all Callen was supplying. He hadn't seen Nell since he gave her a kiss at her apartment door on Friday night. It was a relaxing weekend for Callen, well low-key some would call it, because Callen really doesn't relax. At all. Not in his world. He was still thinking about his date with Nell. He still couldn't really believe he went on a date with Nell. Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones.

Sam continues to punch the heavy bag and Callen is also punching another one. They stop when they hear the sound of bullets flying, coming from the shooting range. Both of them gave each other a look, but not before looking and seeing Nell Jones was behind the gun, shooting. They had expected it to be Kensi, shooting at something to take out her frustration of Deeks. It was a regular occurrence; both the frustration of having to work with somebody like Deeks every day, and the shooting range for Kensi.

Callen and Sam walk over to the range and walk inside when they see Nell has finished her magazine. "You shoot?" Sam asks.

"Well you have seen me carry a gun," Nell points out, as she slips the ear protection over her ears and takes off the eye glasses.

Callen punches the button that brings the target to them. He's impressed. "We just didn't know you could shoot so well."

Nell smiles at her good work and lays the ear and eye protection on the bench behind them. She clicks the safety on the Sig she was shooting with. "Guess you know now," and with that she leaves, leaving Callen and Sam staring at her.

"Damn, somebody taught her how to shoot," Sam remarks.

Callen is speechless. Sure, he knew Nell could shoot, but he didn't know Nell could shoot that well. And how did she get her experience? He's not sure if it's Hetty, or something else. It was another mystery to the mysterious Nell Jones. He had never pegged her as one to keep the cards close to her chest. And hell, she has a killer poker face, because he almost would have bought the living in Houston, bit. Callen really wants to look in her personnel file now, because curiosity has almost got the best of him, but he decides that would be ruining the surprise of finding out.

When he gets back, he's surprised to see her at the coffee station. He's never seen her drink coffee before. She goes and sits down at the computer, behind the bull pen because food and drinks aren't allowed in Ops.

A little thing people don't know about Nell Jones, is she's a coffee addict. Most people assume she's one to like tea, however she hates tea. And she's not a one a day, type of coffee drinker. She's a three cups a day, or maybe even a full pot of coffee drinker. And she puts obscenely large amounts of 18% coffee cream in her coffee. She doesn't mind the taste of Starbucks, but since growing in Idaho and Montana and relatively close to the Canadian border, she's tasted Tim Hortons coffee. And fell in love. So she gets her aunt to send her a can of coffee grounds every month.

Callen stands behind her, making sure no one else is watching. "Coffee?"

Nell smiles, a little embarrassed of him catching her in her addiction. "I might be a slight coffee addict." Slight coffee addict is an understatement.

"I've never seen you drink it."

"That's because I usually have coffee at home. I slept in late, and I only had one cup this morning," Nell explains.

He laughs. "One cup?" He did not expect Nell Jones to be a coffee addict, like him.

Nell shrugs. "It's my weakness. Director Vance asked me to work on something and I was getting frustrated so I came downstairs to see if any coffee had been brewed, but you fell down on your job. So while I was waiting for it to brew, I decided to go shoot out my frustrations."

"You sound like Kensi," Callen smiles and smells the coffee she has in her cup. Seeing her interested look, he explains further. "Shooting out your frustrations, I mean."

"Unfortunately, I don't think there is enough coffee in all of Colombia to make me happy or awake at this point."

Callen leans close to Nell's ear. "A little birdy on Twitter told me there is a Kings and Canucks game tomorrow night."

Nell laughs, knowing he's just making fun of her addiction to hockey. Then she thinks for a minute. "What are you doing on Twitter?"

He knows he's been busted. So he explains, with a little bit of heat rising in his cheeks. "Deeks has a Twitter account and it's pretty funny, so I have one just to keep tabs on him. I haven't told Kensi about it, because she won't shut up about it, and Deeks will just take it to a whole 'nother level and we all know he just feeds on the attention."

Nell nods in agreement. Good idea on keeping that tid bit secret, until later or if needed for blackmail purposes. "So what were you saying about the hockey game tomorrow night?"

"Maybe go to the bar and watch it there?"

Nell smiles. "Are you sure you want to be seen out with me, while watching a hockey game? I kind of…get into it a little."

Callen smiled back. "I'll be the judge of that," he replies and walks away. Nell is left smiling at her computer, thinking about their conversation. She chugs back the rest of the coffee that's left in her mug. She decides that she doesn't need any more coffee to keep awake or get her in a pleasant mood, Callen's conversation did just that.

* * *

Callen and Nell are in a sports bar, and it's pretty crowded because the Kings and Canucks have a pretty heated rivalry and its playoff hockey. Callen's not been a hockey fan much, but he can see Nell's obsession. A little. There have been many comments like "Damn it," when the puck doesn't reach the net. "Shoot," when the Kings are on a power play. "Stupid ref." That comment comes when there is a penalty called on the Kings player; it's followed by a resounding "YES!" When a Kings player scored shorthanded and the whole bar erupted into loud cheers. And an even louder "YES!" when the Kings win, 4-2 over the Vancouver Canucks. That comment is followed by a quick kiss Nell gives Callen.

They are at her apartment door, saying good night. It's late and Nell has had a… couple beers. She said they were celebratory beers, her excuse for drinking on a school night, something she didn't do regularly or made a habit of. Callen had one or two, but he had to drive the slightly intoxicated Nell Jones home. He doesn't really want this night to end. He had fun, but it's a school night.

"I had a good time tonight," Callen tells her, holding her closely.

Nell smiles, looking into his blue eyes. "Me too. But are you sure I wasn't… over the top about the game? I mean, I can get a little into it. Alright, a lot into it."

Callen leans down and softly kisses her, shutting her up. He pulls back and puts his finger over her mouth. "Just perfect." He's saying that about her at the hockey game, and that kiss.

Nell is perfectly content just staying there, but she knows she's had a bit to drink and it's a week night, meaning up early. They both know that. "I guess you should probably go."

Callen gives her another quick kiss. "Night Nell."

"Night, G," Nell replies and unlocks her apartment.

She's getting ready for bed when an unusual song comes on in her imaginary playlist in her brain. Unanswered Prayers by Garth Brooks. For a long time, she spent her time flirting with Eric and maybe even letting herself develop feelings for her partner. It wasn't really until Nate brought it to her attention, that she realized maybe Nate was right. She had been looking in all the wrong places. It was really Callen she had the feelings for.

Nell's not exactly a religious type but she can't help but think about what all the previous things she had hoped for and maybe God's greatest gift was unanswered prayers. Contrary to what a lot of people thought, NCIS wasn't Nell's top choice. She had a lot of previous offers, some more lucrative and high paying than a government job. But obviously moving to Brussels, Belgium wasn't in the cards or the plans. She was furious for a while at the events that happened, because NCIS wasn't where she wanted her career to go. But, now, she has moved past it, and started looking more towards to the future. Now at NCIS, she has an awesome job, one she would have never expected to have, she works well with her partner, and she's part of an awesome team, and now her new found romance in a very unusual person and someone she never would have expected to be attracted to or had feelings for; G Callen.

* * *

**So, story or one shots? Let me know what you think I should do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, I have had zero time to sit down at a computer and write. But I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or NCIS: LA  
**

**So without further adieu, here's the latest chapter in the Nallen universe**

* * *

Nell's in bed, completely aware of the pounding in her head. And then she hears the doorbell ring in her apartment door. She rolls over and looks at the clock. 10 13. Who the hell would be ringing her doorbell at 10 am on a Saturday morning? Way too early, and the added fact she has a hangover from hell. She grabs the gun that is on her nightstand and walks over to the door, rubbing her eyes while she walked.

She peeks through the peephole and sees its none other than Callen. As she opens the door, she turns the safety on, on her gun. "Christ, Callen." She knows she really doesn't sound like herself. She blames it on the alcohol and the fact she probably only got about 4 hours of sleep.

Callen eyes the gun. And then the lime green t-shirt and blue short pyjama shorts she's wearing. The t-shirt reads on the front "Down in Mississippi" and as Nell turns around to put the gun on a stand near the door Callen can read the back: "And up to no good." "So is there some kind of story behind that shirt?" Callen hates country music but he knows the song by Sugarland song probably is behind the meaning of the t-shirt.

Nell rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Not that I don't love having you come by unannounced, but it's Saturday morning."

Callen has been hiding a coffee cup behind his back the whole time. "Here. Large, 4 creams," he recites. He also knows its Nell's favorite coffee shop.

"Is there some kind of hidden agenda by bringing me coffee?"

"Yeah. I was wanting to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast."

Nell silently chuckles. "Give me 15. Make yourself at home." She appears 14 minutes later, freshly showered and with jeans and a black cardigan over a yellow t-shirt.

"So, last night was good?"

"I remember the dinner, going to the club, puking and I'm not entirely sure if all those events were in sequence."

Callen smiles as she locks the door behind her. "College friends?"

"High school, actually."

"Are you younger than I thought you were?"

Nell just slyly smiles at the older agent. "Maybe."

"I don't even want to know the age difference."

"I didn't think so."

Callen turns the subject. "Where do you want to go, my hung over friend?"

Nell laughs. "Hung over?" She mutters. "That's an understatement."

"Patty's Diner?"

"How'd you know that's my favorite place?"

He opens the door on the Jag for her. "I'm good like that."

After being seated, menus on the table and coffee served, Callen decides to ask the question that has been bugging him on the drive over. "You grew up in Boise. High school friends all ended up in Los Angeles?"

Nell laughs. "I didn't just grow up in Boise. But Jess lives in St. Paul and had a work conference in Los Angeles, Becca lives in Reno so she came down and Annie lives in Cheyenne, but her sister in law lives here so she figured it would be a god time to visit. So we got the gang back together."

"And where is Jess and Becca?"

Nell smiles. "Both of them are single. You figure it out."

"Ah. Didn't want to do the lovely walk of shame?"

"And I'm the type of girl to sleep around?" Nell asks.

Callen laughs. "Your words, not mine."

Nell sips on her coffee. "Would you judge me if I had?"

"Probably, considering…"

"I'm having breakfast with you on a Saturday morning and you showed up at my door this morning. Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

Nell and Callen finished their breakfast and somehow the conversation switched to work. The main topic was Kensi and Deeks and their "no thing". Both Nell and Callen suspected they definitely had a "thing." Three days ago, Hetty had given the team the afternoon off and the next morning both of them showed up wearing the same clothes the day before and both really hung over. Kensi claimed tequila shots and Deeks blamed it on the 151 Proof Rum he was drinking. And well, Callen, didn't exactly believe in coincidences.

They had gone for an afternoon walk on the beach in Venice, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Nell makes a mad dash for the ocean, even in all her clothing. Callen elects to stand on the beach but Nell wouldn't let him get away with just standing there.

"Come on!" She says, splashing around in the Pacific.

"Why? It's cold!"

"You're just afraid of a little water!" Nell smiles at him, daring him to prove her wrong. She has her hands on her hips and she looks him in the eye. She's already up to her knees in the water. She looks at him challenging.

"No, I'm not!" Callen argues.

"You're afraid!" Nell taunts, splashing water.

Finally Callen slips off his shoes and socks and runs into the water, after Nell. He catches up to her, picks her up and then "accidently" drops her in the water.

She shrieks as she comes up and shakes her head of the water. "You're not getting away with this Mister!"

"Watch me!"

Nell laughs and runs after him and jumps on his back, soaking the back of his t-shirt. "There was no way I was letting you get away with that."

"Maybe I did that so you wouldn't be wearing so many clothes," Callen smirked as she got down as they walked onto the beach.

"You're bad."

"Do you blame me?"

Nell didn't even respond to that. She just laughs and follows him up the beach, putting her shoes on when they got to the pavement. Callen took her hand as they walked down the pavement to their car, soaking wet. Nell wasn't really even believing she got Callen, of all people, to lighten up and have some fun.

That afternoon, after Callen dropped her off, she changed, dried her hair and put some makeup on and went to the airport to say goodbye to a very hung over, tired and miserable Jess and Becca. Annie was flying out tomorrow. Jess and Becca were not very happy with their choices of men, Nell on the other hand was happy with her decision to go home alone.

Nell's sitting at the airport, wondering what to do. It's Saturday night and she has no plans. So she sends a text to Callen. So far he's made all the moves, but she figures it's her turn. _Kings/Canucks game tonight. My place? _

Callen sends a text back rather promptly. _I'll be there. I'll even bring you your favorite beer._ Nell reads the text and smiles. First he brings her coffee and then her favorite beer. She was a lucky girl. Growing up she told Becca that the key to her heart was coffee and any man who brought her that in the morning, she automatically was in love with him. Nell wasn't sure if it was love, but she definitely liked spending time with Callen.

Callen comes by around 4 45, as the game is starting at 5. Nell has her Dustin Brown jersey on and she looks way too enthusiastic for the game. "What is this? Game 4?"

"No silly. Game 5. Kings are up 3-1. If they win tonight, they move on to the second round," Nell smiles as she takes the beer and puts it in the fridge. After last night, 5 pm was a little too early to be drinking for her taste.

He laughs and sits on the couch as she turns the game on. "What made you so interested in hockey?"

"Well it was either learn to like hockey or be prepared to be bored and watch nothing from October until June. I definitely didn't get a say in who had the remote. And then my brothers played hockey as well, so… I started playing and soon enough, I couldn't get enough of it."

Callen's eye brow is raised. "You played hockey? Against boys?"

"Really?" She knows the comment is raised because of her slight stature.

"It's just a question!"

"They do have girls hockey," she smiles back at him, letting him know he's forgiven for the earlier comment.

Callen looks at her. "You said your brothers played hockey? Which ones were that?"

Nell gives him the look that says I-can't-believe-you-just-tried-that. "Nice try."

"What? I'm just trying to find out a little more about you."

"You thought I'd answer."

Callen shrugs. "Maybe. So? You going to answer the question?"

Nell heads back to the kitchen. "Nope. Because the game is about to start."

"You can be very difficult; you know that, Miss Jones?"

She shrugs. "I like being that way. Keeps things interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think I finally broke through the writer's block. I'm relatively pleased with how this turned out. Let me know what ya think! :)**

* * *

It's Tuesday night and Nell is feeling a little bit nostalgic when she gets home. It was the first time in a while she had been home at a half way decent time. The team had investigated a Marine General and his son, who was a Lieutenant, for possibly selling weapons secrets to Iran. It turned out that the General and his son were being framed and everything turned out okay. But for Nell, the case unnerved her a little bit and she saw Callen giving her several glances, worried about her.

She pours herself a glass of wine, which is something she really doesn't do often, partly because she's not a huge wine drinker and its boring to drink by yourself. She crosses the room and takes a photo album off the shelf and crosses her legs on the couch and opens the book of memories; prepared to be taken back of time and some good and bad feelings to come out.

She opens the photo album to the first page. This album isn't scrapbooked; her mom was a scrapbook fanatic and had done most of Nell's life in a different book. Nell sighs as she looks at the happy memories. Her as a baby, on her daddy's lap. Another one of all her brother's and her. One with her and her grandparents from her mom's side. There was one with her mom's best friend and Nell. Nell flips through the first couple pages, wishing all her memories of her childhood were this happy.

As she gets to about page 10, the memories that Nell holds aren't so happy anymore, but she forces herself to look at each picture. There was a picture when she was about 6 and the family was on vacation in Disneyland. It was the last time the family had been all together and one of the last good memories Nell had of her family. After the trip to Disneyland, everything went to hell. Nell does smile at the picture of her and Cam on Splash Mountain and the ridiculous picture of her and Kaitlyn, posing with Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

Nell winces at later pictures of her and her ex boyfriend at prom, and high school graduation. There was some more pictures of her graduation party, which was the last time she had her whole family at once place, and that was a long time ago. There was another picture of her mom and Nell at Princeton, where Nell did her undergrad. The last page in the book had a picture of Corey and Nell at Nell's graduation from Princeton, and another picture of her mom and Nell at her graduation as well. Her mom hadn't put the latest pictures in from the past two years which were of Nell's graduation from Georgetown and other pictures. Nell's mother was a camera happy tourist and Nell and her sibling's lives were well documented in pictures. They all hated the pictures growing up but Nell was thankful her mom took the time to take so many and put them in albums.

There's a knock at Nell's door and she knows it's Callen. "Come in!" She yells at him and sure enough, when the door opened, there stands NCIS Special Agent G Callen. And he's holding a bag from Boston Pizza, with Nell's favorite lasagna. In his other hand, is a case of beer.

Callen walks into the kitchen. "Broken into the alcohol already?"

"I was just having myself a glass of wine," Nell defends as she gives him a quick kiss, for bringing dinner.

"Just one?"

Nell glares at him as she puts the beer in the fridge and Callen grabs plates and heats the lasagna up again. "How was your day?"

Callen wraps his arm around her. "I think that's my line."

"You're the one out there!"

"And something is bugging you," Callen observes.

Nell looks up at him and tries to put on her best lying face. "No. I'm fine."

Callen smiles as he hears the microwave beep and he goes to get the plates out. "You know, Kensi says that a lot when she's really not fine. I don't have the balls to call her on it, but Deeks does. And we all know that when Kensi says she is fine, she really isn't. Which is the case with you, Miss Jones."

"I'm fine. I really am," Nell replies, grabbing silverware out of the drawer and going over to the coffee table and closing the photo album, hoping Callen doesn't go snooping.

Callen comes over to the couch, with a beer in hand. "What's wrong Nell?"

"Nothing."

"I call bullshit."

"I'm fine."

"What is it? Do you not trust me, because at this point in our relationship, I think trust should be developed?"

Nell almost chokes on her bite of lasagna. "Relationship?"

"You heard what I said."

Nell tries to forget that G Callen just mentioned the words trust and relationship in the same sentence, but she can't. So she goes for another tactic. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Callen replies without a beat.

Nell is silent for a minute, knowing what just happened. Callen, the man with a million trust issues, just said that he trusted her. That was huge. Even Sam would be giving Callen a pat on the back, telling him he finally trusted someone in his personal life. "I trust you."

"So, tell me," Callen probes.

"It's just family issues, nothing big." She's about to say 'and you wouldn't understand', but that's not fair to Callen.

Callen takes her hand and squeezes it. "Nell, there's obviously a lot about your family we don't know. I thought Kensi was secretive about her family, but I think you're worse. Why keep it a secret?"

"I don't want people thinking I slept my way to get to this position."

Callen is really confused. Nell isn't the type that you go thinking she slept to get her way there. She's good, damn good and she's worked hard to get where she is. It was people like Macy, who other people who clearly didn't know her well enough, thought she slept to get to the Operation Manager's position. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my father is the retired commanding officer of Marine Corps Base Hawaii. And good friends with Clayton Jarvis, our very own SecNav."

Callen's eyebrow is raised. "You're Major General Gregory Jones' daughter?"

"The very one."

"How come you never mentioned it?"

Nell shrugs. "Wasn't important. Nobody needed to know." Other than Hetty, but Hetty knew everything.

Callen nods. That was the way most of the team operated. They didn't tell each other about their personal lives or their family issues, unless pushed or they absolutely needed to. Obviously Nell fit into that category along with Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks. "I'm getting the feeling it wasn't a typical Marine and his daughter type of relationship."

"Hell no," Nell replies. That was an understatement. "That position belongs to my little sister."

Callen's eye brow is raised. "How many siblings do you have?"

"4 older brothers and a younger sister."

"And how many do you talk to?"

"2 of my brother's and my mother. That's it." Nell flips open the photo album and points to a picture at Disneyland. "That's when I was 6." She then flips to the picture of her high school graduation. "That's the last time we've all been together."

Callen puts his arm around the Intelligence Analyst. "I honestly never thought of you as the type to have family issues. I thought you were a little different from us and you had the typical, perfect American family."

Nell tucks a little piece of hair behind her ear. She can feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she reprimands herself. She can't cry. "You have no idea."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm not ready for that."

Callen sighs and Nell puts her head on his shoulder and leans into him. "Why don't you tell me about your siblings, then?"

Nell sighs and starts. "My oldest brother is Jeffery, or Jeff. Navy SEAL. And I have zero idea where is he or if he's even alive. Next is Carey. He went to Annapolis and was a fighter pilot for a while, flew F-14's for the Corps and then went to law school. My other brother is Corey and he is an Intelligence Major, currently stationed in Afghanistan. And my youngest brother is Cameron, or Cam. And he's the black sheep of the family. I have no idea what he's currently doing now. He had a full ride soccer scholarship to Duke. Then there is me, Anna-Marie Nell, and my little sister Kaitlyn who is a 4th year at Annapolis."

Callen is processing all this information. It fits with her having a large family, which she has said many a times. But having a father who was the commanding officer of a base in Hawaii, didn't fit with Nell's story of growing up in Boise, Idaho. "Wait, your real name is Anna-Marie?"

"My mother's name was Anne-Marie Nell. Needless to say, my mother went by Annie so they started calling me Nell, since I was born. Named after my grandmother."

Callen smiles, grateful Nell feels comfortable enough to open up to him about some of the skeletons in her closet, which was her family. He had never guessed she had family issues, but from her short description of her siblings, it sounded that issues was an understatement to the Jones family. "I have a feeling there is a lot more about you, Miss Jones."

Nell grins up at Callen. "Oh, I'm just getting started."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Totally not where I was going to go with the story, but plot bunnies took me there, so here we are! Thanks for the reviews :) Feel free to leave more, because they honestly do make me sit down at a computer and write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or NCIS LA.**

* * *

"A word, Miss Jones?" Hetty calls as Nell is coming down the stairs.

Nell comes into Hetty's office, afraid of what the Operations Manager might have to say. "You called?"

"Sit down," Hetty gestures and Nell is becoming more afraid every second she's sitting in the damn chair.

She looks at Nell and then looks at the bull pen, where Callen and the team are sitting, catching up on the dreaded paperwork. Nell knows what this is about now. Was there ANYTHING Hetty didn't know? "You didn't think I knew about yours and Agent Callen's relationship?"

Nell is silent for a second, thinking of how best to put their 'relationship.' "Yes, we spend time outside the office."

Hetty smiles for a minute. She knows the others think of Nell Jones as her 'replacement', so to speak and that was only one of the many plans she had for the red-headed Intelligence Analyst. Nell reminded Hetty a lot of her, when she was younger and Hetty knew that Nell would make a fine Operations Manager later. "Have you told Callen about your father, and your family?"

A look of disdain crossed Nell's face. "No. He knows who my father is."

Hetty's face was covered in worry. "Miss Jones, I think there is enough trust in your guys' relationship, to tell him the truth. He deserves that."

"Hetty, nobody knows about my family. Besides you. And Nate. I know this isn't fair to Callen, but he can't and won't understand what I'm going through with them."

Hetty smiles as bit. "On the contrary, dear. Mr. Callen may not know his family like you know yours, but he certainly understands being kept in the dark and not knowing secrets, does he not? Callen understands what it is like to push for answers, just like you have done. Two sides of the same coin, my dear."

Nell nodded. "I just… it's hard to tell anyone."

"I'm thinking another visit to Nate, is in order?"

Nell is confused now. Nate wasn't supposed to be in the country. Last time she knew, he was in Colombia. Or Argentina. One of the South American countries. "I didn't think he was in town."

Hetty shrugs. "5 pm, Patty's Diner. He'll be there."

Nell stands up, knowing she's dismissed. "Thanks, Hetty."

"No need to thank me, Miss Jones. I'm just looking out for my agents."

* * *

Nate is seated in a corner booth, away from most of the patrons of the restaurant. He had gotten Hetty's message and had flown down to Los Angeles from Silverdale, Washington, where there was a NCIS office. All Hetty had texted, yes Hetty was a part of the 21st century and used text messaging was the message: **Nell. Patty's Diner, Venice. Tomorrow 5 pm, **and Nate was on the next place out of Seattle. If Hetty was requesting him, some bad shit had to be going down.

He had done his homework and if Nell didn't know this piece of news, she would. And she wouldn't be happy. But, he was there for her, when those conflicting emotions came up and played havoc with her, like they often did in years past. Nate knew Nell well enough to know that family was a very touchy subject for her. Like most other people, he had honestly thought Nell came from a warm, happy and loving and huge American family. Ha. What he knew now was the Jones family was cold, bitter, definitely not happy and very much estranged.

Nell comes in the door and spots Nate, in their usual spot. He stands up and she hugs him. "How long you in town for, Nate?"

Nate shrugs. "As long as Hetty needs me."

"She called you down here so you could talk with me?" Nell grimaces. Not that she didn't want to see an old friend, but he didn't need to come to Los Angeles from wherever the hell he was, just to talk to her, about her fucked up family.

Nate smiles. "I was in Washington."

"D.C. or the real Washington?" Nell asks.

Another smile from the psychologist. "The latter. I can see why you loved the Pacific North West."

"Boise, Kalispell and Helena don't exactly fit into the Pacific North West, Nate," Nell corrects. "How are you?"

Nate shrugs. "Eh, I'm okay. But the real person of the hour is you. Hetty didn't really tell me much other than I'm assuming this meeting is about a little piece of news, you probably don't want to or need to hear."

"Please do elaborate and explain."

The psychologist sighs, debating on how to approach the touchy subject. "Your father is on a short list for the Commandant of the Marine Corps and on the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He will have to undergo a Senate confirmation hearing in front of the Senate Armed Forces Committee."

Nell looks down at her hands. "I'm not sure what this has to do with me, Nate."

"As your father and on the JCS, he still has some say in what happens in your brothers' lives, your sister's and even yours as a NCIS Intel Analyst. This will be brought up at the hearing."

"Well I'm not going to go singing his praises, if that is what you're asking me," Nell quickly fires back.

Nate laughs. "No, absolutely not. But you need to be prepared for some questions that may come your way. And I wanted you to hear it from a friend, not somebody else."

Nell is silent for a second. "Well thank you for that. However, I could care less what accomplishments my father has somehow managed to achieve, while paying off the right people to get there."

"Honey, you don't pay off the right people to get to the JCS."

"He's best friends with the SecNav!"

Nate sighs, knowing this might not end well. "I don't know if having a best friend in Clayton Jarvis got him the job or not. Regardless, you need to know what is going on in your family."

Nell laughs. "Right. The only people I talk to are Carey, Corey and my mother. Nobody else."

"How's Kaitlyn doing?" Nate asks, knowing Nell just told him she doesn't talk to her youngest sister.

Nell shrugs. "Beats the hell out of me. She's going to have to put up with the fact that daddy's darling daughter will be a Second Lieutenant in the Corps, the same time he's the Commandant. Not my problem."

"Corey and Carey?"

Nell smiles at the mention of her two favorite brothers. "The Wonder Twins?" she called them that, even though they weren't twins, but did act like it. "They are both doing good. Corey is stationed on the USS Seahawk for two more weeks and Carey is in Afghanistan. Some FOB base in the middle of BFE."

"Your mom and Bryan?" Nate asks.

An even warmer smile crosses Nell's face. "Both doing well. Coming down to visit me in three weeks, when Carey gets back to San Diego. Bryan is going stir crazy. I guess they got a new German Shepherd puppy, Myah." Nell really loved her step-dad, Bryan Cressdon. He was the father who loved her unconditionally, even when Nell wasn't sure where her career was taking her or even if she made a bad decision. Bryan was always there to support her.

"Denise loves that, huh?" Nate had met Nell's mom, Denise, step-dad, Bryan and her father, Chris Jones and his new wife, Stacey.

"More than ever."

Nate decides to change the subject. "How's Kensi and Deeks?"

"Nate, you know that's not right of me to disclose information on them," Nell scolds. "You're the psychologist, here."

"And I'm not around, so you are my eyes and ears. Spill, Miss Jones."

"They have a thing. Whether they want to admit it or not, they have a thing."

* * *

Nell is curled up on her couch, watching old Fast and Furious movies when she hears Callen come in her front door. He had been long past the stage of knocking; now he had a key to her apartment. And she liked that. She liked the fact that he felt comfortable enough just to show up unannounced at her place.

"Hey," Nell says, turning her head, when she sees him in the doorway.

"You ran out of work pretty fast today," Callen says, more of a question, than a statement.

She smiles and pats the seat next to her and Callen sits beside her and she pauses the movie. "Yeah. I had a date with Nate." She frowns, realizing that rhymed.

"Nate? He's back in town?" Callen questions. He definitely did not know that. But then again Hetty always had mysterious plans for the Operational Psychologist. Callen kind of missed having Nate around. The drive-by's were nice, but Nate was missed around the office, greatly.

Nell nods. "He is. Not for long."

"Do I want to know what you were talking about?" Callen asks, figuring Nell won't tell him. She's pretty secretive about her family, even with him.

Nell shrugs. She should take Hetty's advice and just tell Callen. "My father is on the short list for the Commandant of the Marine Corps on the JCS. Since three of my brothers are in the military, I work for NCIS and my sister is at Annapolis, there are going to be some questions whether my father can lead his own children, etc. Those types of questions."

"I see you aren't too happy or enthusiastic for your dad," Callen observes, and puts an arm around Nell's shoulders. She snuggles up next to him and puts her head on his chest.

"My father didn't get to that position by just hard work. That's not who my father is. And that's precisely the reason I am working at NCIS, instead of NATO."

"So that's why you chose NCIS? To get away from your father? It still falls under the SecNav, honey."

Nell smiles, knowing what he means. "It pissed him off. It made me happy and Hetty owed me a favor. I came to collect."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the first of a "two parter" in this whole story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: don't own NCIS or NCIS:LA  
**

Two weeks later, Nell stood outside of the San Diego Naval Base, with her niece Kiley Jones beside her. Her brother, Carey, was aboard the USS Carl Vinson as the JAG officer and the ship was coming into port today. He had only been on the ship for 5 weeks but from his online communication with Nell and Kiley, he was going insane. Nell was glad to have one half of the Wonder Twins back on US soil again.

She had picked up her 15 year old niece, Kiley, from the airport last night. Kiley was Carey's daughter from a relationship when he was 18. He wanted to get into the military and at that time, Kenna, Kiley's mom, and Carey weren't talking and Kenna ended up with complete custody. Kiley and Carey had been estranged up until Carey went into the Jag Corps, 3 years ago. Kenna and Kiley lived in Nebraska and Kiley was so excited to see her daddy again.

"You nervous?" Nell asked Kiley, as she fidgeted around.

Kiley shook her blonde hair. She looked a lot like Kaitlyn and some people thought they were sisters, or even twins, a fact Kaitlyn hated. "No. I just wish they'd hurry up."

"Welcome to the Navy, honey. Hurry up and wait," Nell replied and ruffled her niece's hair. She was grateful of the time she could spend with the teenager. She had met Jeff's 3 kids once and Corey was in no hurry to settle down. Corey had told her that Cam was now engaged. And Kaitlyn was pretty damn focused on her career to even think about boys and children.

Kiley smiled, trying to get a better view and she could see all the sailors and Marines disembarking but she couldn't spot the single JAG officer. "Nell, did you always want to get into the military?"

Nell laughed. "No. When I was 15, I thought I wanted to be a TV journalist."

"What happened to that?"

"We had this 'take your kid to work day' and your grandma's best friend happened to be in journalism so I shadowed her and realized that was definitely not what I wanted to do. I wasn't cut out for the military."

Kiley looked confused. "But our whole family is military!"

"I know, which made me not want to be involved in any way shape or form with the military."

"But you are now," Kiley finished for her. Nell smiled back in return. Kiley was pretty mature for her age and Nell had to admit Kenna did a pretty damn good job raising her.

Kiley was silent for a second. "Do you think I'd make a good officer?"

Nell's eyes were opened wide. "You want to do WHAT?" She exclaimed and shook her head in defiance. Nope, no way was Kiley going into the Corps or Navy.

The teenager shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a thought."

"Have you been talking to your grandfather?"

Kiley turned up her nose and made a face that Nell laughed at. "No." Chris Jones had practically disowned Carey when he and Kenna told his parent's Kenna was pregnant, at 17, 3 weeks after graduation. And Chris had made no attempt to get to know Kiley.

"Kiley!" Lieutenant Colonel Carey Jones exclaimed when he got sight of his two favorite girls.

The blonde girl ran to meet her father's arms and Nell smiled and walked forward. She let father and daughter have a minute together before going up to see her brother, whom she hadn't seen in 8 months.

"Nell," Carey said as he gave his little sister a huge hug. They stayed in that embrace for several seconds before Carey placed a kiss on top of her head. "Thank you for picking Kiley up. This was a huge surprise." They had deliberately planned to keep him out of the loop. When Carey had called Kenna to see if Kiley could come, Kenna called Nell. They made up some elaborate ruse that Kiley had some soccer games she couldn't miss.

Nell's smile was infectious and both Carey and Kiley were beaming. "Are you kidding me? This surprise was awesome."

* * *

Callen, Kensi and Deeks are working on paperwork in the bullpen when Sam came in. "What's this, Kensi and Callen working on paperwork voluntarily? Before 10 am?"

Deeks laughed and throws a paper ball at Kensi's head. She catches it in midair. "Hetty threatened them with the letter opener."

Sam laughed as he settled into his chair. "The letter opener. That's a big one. How late are you on your paperwork, anyways?"

"11 days," Deeks supplied. "Hetty said if they don't get it done by today, she's putting handcuffs and locking them to their desk chairs."

"And I'm pretty sure she's serious," Callen groaned. He lifted his head up. "I'm going to be sitting here all fucking day."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Your fault, G. Your fault."

"I'm going to be here later," Kensi added. "I hate paperwork." She took a bite out of the chocolate bar she had sitting on her desk. She was going to be needed a lot of coffee and a lot of chocolate to get her through the day of torture.

"That's because you procrastinate," Sam told her. "You and G, both."

"Watch out Sam," Deeks warned. "She's been in a horrible mood since Hetty threatened her."

Kensi's head snapped up. "That's because you won't shut up!" She yelled across at him.

Sam blew out a breath. "Alright, children, let's calm down."

Hetty entered the room, in her mysterious, ninja, creepy like way. "I believe that would be my line, Mr. Hanna. But I'm afraid paperwork will have to wait a couple hours. We have a case."

Callen groaned. This was just putting the paperwork off and he was just starting to get on a roll and wanted to just finish the fucking thing. Should have listened to Sam… All 4 team members slowly made their way up to Ops, where it was just Eric briefing them.

"Where's Nell?" Sam asked.

"San Diego," Eric replied.

Kensi looked confused. "NCIS office in San Diego needs her?"

Deeks was perpetually confused. "We have an office in San Diego?"

Hetty rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mr. Deeks, we do. Perhaps while you make fun of your co-workers, you can brush up on some NCIS history. Miss Jones took a personal day."

"To San Diego?" Deeks asks. "There's nothing interesting there."

"Naval base," Callen answered and 5 heads shot around to look at him. He shrugged in response and didn't offer anything.

Eric cleared his throat. "Since we didn't get that cleared up, I'm just going to start. Meet Jim Thomas, an international arms dealer who just landed here from Egypt," Eric pulled up a LAX customs photo of Mr. Thomas and another picture of another arms dealer. "Meet Whitney Washburn."

Kensi ran her hand across her face. "Suspected of supplying cartels with firepower. Her base is in Cartagena."

Hetty nodded. "Indeed it is. The CIA and DEA are watching her carefully."

"She's definitely not who you'd expect to be an arms dealer," Sam says.

"Ha," Deeks replies. "She's got connections, that's for sure."

Callen turned to the LAPD liaison. "Want to explain, Deeks?"

Deeks shrugged. "Whitney Washburn was the source of a supply of a shipment of AK-47's that landed in the Greek's hands. We all know what happened with the Greek's," Deeks explained. 2 years ago a major turf war broke out between two rival gangs, the PC's and the Greek's. All of Los Angeles was scared to go outside of their homes; the turf war was so bad. Civilians and strangers getting brutally shot in the middle of streets in broad daylight and the gangs would take shots at anybody they suspected of being even remotely associated with a rival gang.

"Anyways," Eric continued on. "We had a tip from a Marine Lieutenant, actually. He's stationed in Afghanistan and I guess he was interrogating a suspect, when the suspect mentioned something about an arms deal going down between Thomas and Whitney in Los Angeles tomorrow."

Hetty nodded. "SecNav wants us to stop that."

"He does realize this is impossible, right?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head. "Both will have body guards and Whitney has the fact that she has ties with LA gangs. This is going to take a lot more than a day to set up."

"Well you have a day," Hetty replied.

Eric was doing a lot of typing and pulled up a flight booking. "Whitney Washburn, on a flight from Buenos Aires to Los Angeles, arriving tonight."

Kensi was silent for a minute. "What about Nell? She's an expert on South America. She's got to have sources and contacts who might have some indication or knowledge of what Whitney is planning."

Callen sighed. He knew she was meeting her brother and had her niece with her. "I'll call her," he told the group and stepped outside. He waited until he was outside of the building to make the call.

"Nell Jones," she answered the phone.

"You didn't look at the caller ID, did you?" Callen laughed.

Nell laughed and Callen thought he hadn't heard that laugh before. "Wasn't expecting a call from you or the office."

"How fast can you get up to Los Angeles?"

Nell groaned. "What now?"

"Whitney Washburn and Jim Thomas. Arms deal going down tomorrow that has your name written all over it."

"Fuck."

Callen didn't usually hear Nell swear so he was caught off guard when he heard the profanity. "What?"

"Fuck. Tell Hetty and get her to call the CIA. And don't plan anything."

"Do you know something we don't, Nell?"

"It's need to know," Nell replied quickly. "I'm on my way."

Callen heard her hang up and went into Hetty's office. "I just talked to Nell. And she said to get you to call the CIA. And to not plan anything."

"Bugger," Hetty muttered. "I was afraid I'd have to deal with those damn idiots over at Langley."

"Do you have the need to know?"

Hetty shook her head as she picked up the telephone. "I will in a couple minutes, Mr. Callen. Sit tight and you and Miss Blye need to finish that paperwork."

3 hours later, Callen, Kensi, Deeks and Sam were in the Ops room and on a video conference with CIA Agents Monica Beatty and Hank McFarland. Callen had a feeling that a simple arms deal going down was a lot more complicated than that. And the CIA cooperating told him that. "Where's Miss Jones?" McFarland asked.

"Not available," Callen answered, wondering how McFarland knew Nell.

McFarland nodded his head. "Ah, right. The Carl Vinson comes into port today."

Sam, Kensi and Deeks all cast looks at Callen who just shrugged in return. Nell didn't want people knowing about her personal life, so he wasn't going to divulge details. "She told me to get Hetty to call Langley. Why?"

Monica sighed. "Up until now, it's been strictly need to know but I guess you guys need to know. Whitney Washburn is actually a deep cover CIA Agent."

Eyebrows and looks of shock were cast around the room. "A CIA Agent?" Deeks finally spoke. "How?"

"A business man by the name of Greg Kelliher was looking to finance some arms deals. We provided him with somebody."

"How long has this op been going on?" Kensi asked.

McFarland and Monica exchanged looks. "4 years." All the agents in the room knew that was a fucking long time to be undercover. And around that time, lines between right and wrong become blurred and sooner or later, the CIA was going to have a rogue operative on their hands.

"Why now?" Sam asked. "Why have her do an arms deal on US soil?"

Monica swallowed. "Our extraction. The arms deal is supposed to go down. But on the way out, TSA agent are supposed to apprehend her. We've made it that Whitney Washburn is rarely seen at arms deals. Her right hand man is Mossad Agent Caleb Mizrachi, the face of the operation."

Callen groaned. This was turning into an international incident. "The Israeli's are a part of this?"

McFarland nodded. "They are."

"Care to explain?" Sam asked.

McFarland shook his head. "Need to know. And you don't need to know."

"Have an extraction point for the Mossad agent?" Kensi inquired.

"Same as our agent."

"Care to tell us her real name?"

Monica shook her head. "Nope. Need to know."

"You're not giving us an awful lot to work on," Callen pointed out.

McFarland and Monica both shrugged at the same time. "We gave you enough. Let the arms deal go down and you can nab Thomas if you want. But leave my agent and Mossad alone." With that, the CIA agents signed off on the call.

Sam and Callen exchanged looks. "So, are we just supposed to sit on our hands, wait for the CIA and arrest Thomas?" Sam asked.

"I think that's what they told us to do," Deeks replied. "But they're the CIA."

"But the CIA can't operate domestically. We can."

"Has that ever stopped the CIA before?" Deeks fired back.

Sam sighed. "Deeks has a point."

"So we go guns a blazing into there and arrest everybody?" Callen asked. "Not exactly a fool safe plan and we are talking about arms dealers, back up men, and a lot of firepower."

Nell entered the room. "That's exactly what you do."

All 6 people turned to Nell. "What?" Callen asked, shocked that Nell said that. She didn't like the type to just sit on her hands. He knew she lacked patience sometimes when the evidence and intelligence was damning.

Nell crossed the room. "You let the CIA do the job and you arrest Thomas when he gets on his plane, on the other side, where ever Thomas is going. Which is probably Paraguay."

"Nell, how do you know Thomas is headed to Paraguay and why do you say to let the CIA do their job?" Sam asked.

She sighed. "Because two years ago, I was the one who brought Jim Thomas to the CIA's attention."

"You were the one?" Kensi's jaw dropped.

"I was."


	6. Chapter 6

"Please do explain," Deeks asked.

Nell sighed and sat in a chair. "I was doing my Master's and was doing my Master's thesis on the corruption in Brazil. I was targeting one special region in northern Brazil. In my research on a little town, pretty secluded, I noticed a lot of trucks coming and going. Like high amounts. Now, I might have been using some tools that I shouldn't have been. So I brought it up with my brother, who at the time, was a Captain in the Corps. He brought it to the CIA's attention. And then on a little feeling in my gut I started looking into one of my Dad's old buddies who was a Colonel before finding out that the contracting and private military companies were a lot more lucrative and there was a lot more leeway on the other side of the law."

"In your research you found out the man behind all the trucks coming and going in the jungle was retired Colonel Jim Thomas," Sam finished for her. "Cartel money?"

Nell shook her head. "Supplying weapons for the cartel's."

Kensi was thinking. "You brought it to your brother's attention again, who passed the intel onto the CIA."

"How does Whitney Washburn figure into this whole deal?" Deeks asked.

Eric who had been doing some digging, suddenly pipped up. "Remember Liam Coyle?"

"Former IRA arms dealer we took down when Gibbs and McGee were in town?" Sam asked. "I remember that had something to do with Israeli's also."

"That would be the one. Guess who was paying Liam to remain a ghost and financing him buying the guns from Max Talia? Greg Kelliher," Eric announced and put the picture of Kelliher on the screen. "Believed to be one of the younger members in the KGB at the time of disbanding and the FBI has been trying to nab him for years. He is also believed to be one of the financers for Hezbollah and was the mastermind behind the blowing up of a Jewish school in Tel Aviv."

"There's our connection to Mossad," Sam announced. "Callen, you've been awfully quiet. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we need to be at that meet between Whitney and Thomas," Callen was staring down at the ground and picked his head up. "Was Matty Ray ever compromised?"

Hetty started shaking her head. "Absolutely not, Mr. Callen. We are not dragging Mr. Renko into this."

Kensi started smiling. "Matty Ray was never compromised. And the only person to walk out of there was Talia."

"And Talia died in prison, awaiting trial from heart failure, 11 days after the arrest," Sam finished.

"Who's Matty Ray?" Deeks asked.

Callen turned to Deeks to answer him. "Mike Renko."

"Mike Renko as in Todd Bergen, Renko?"

"Wasn't that the one where he was busted by LAPD with that bike gang and Hetty had to go drag his sorry ass out of jail at 4 in the morning?" Sam asked Callen.

Callen nodded. "That was the incident."

Hetty was standing there, arms crossed, looking not impressed as Callen and Sam drug up Renko's infamous moments. "Back on the subject, Mr. Callen."

Callen put up his hand. "Hear me out, Hetty. Matty Ray was busted for dealing guns twice. We can't just backstop an alias that has no connections. Thomas is former military; he's going to do his homework. We put Renko in as Matty Ray and call up Thomas and say he heard some stuff and that he knew Thomas was going to be meeting Whitney. Matty Ray explains that Whitney has connections to the LAPD, through her involvement with the Greek's. Whitney's already in the city, so the CIA and Mossad's plan is fine for the extraction. Meanwhile we can take down Thomas on the meet with Matty Ray."

Hetty is contemplating this elaborate plan. "Good plan, Mr. Callen. One little problem; Mr. Renko is on assignment in the state of Louisiana."

"Louisiana, Hetty?" Sam asked, looking at Callen. What was Renko doing undercover in fricken Louisiana?

Nell has been thinking. "We don't have to send Renko. His past is enough to tell the truth."

"We say that Matty Ray is in prison again, getting out in a couple months and wants a head jump on the market," Deeks says.

"Who do we send though?" Eric asked.

"Kensi," Nell answered. "Thomas is not the chauvinistic type, especially in the Corps. He thought of women as equals. He'll be really impressed when Kensi shows up. All we need is for Renko to make the call."

"Do we tell Thomas that Matty Ray's girlfriend is going to be at the meet?" Sam asked.

Hetty is the one who answered. "We do."

"So?" Callen asked. "Can I brief Renko in?"

Hetty glared at Callen. "I think I am perfectly capable of that, Mr. Callen."

"One question, are we going to tell the CIA?" Eric asked.

"NO!" Came the resounding answer from every single other person in the room.

* * *

Callen walked into Nell's apartment that night, unannounced. He was really wondering what her connection to Jim Thomas was. She knew way more than she was letting on.

He was really surprised when he walked into the apartment and it wasn't just Nell sitting on her couch. The blonde must have been her niece, Kiley, and the other man, her brother, Carey.

Carey was the one to speak first. "You must be the secretive boyfriend that Nell denies having?"

Callen grinned and crossed the room. "That would be me. And you must be Carey, the brother she never talks about."

Carey stuck out his hand and Callen shook it. "And I know Nell works for NCIS and I'm not going to even both asking for a profession or name."

"Spoken like somebody in the military," Callen answered. "You can call me, Callen."

"Callen, this is my niece, Kiley."

Callen nodded at the blonde. He could tell she would be a heartbreaker when she was older. Her daddy was going to have to load up on the 9mm guns, because he'd need them to fend off the boys. "Nell, can I talk to you for a minute."

She got up and they went into her bedroom and closed the door. "How do you know Jim Thomas?"

"Jim Thomas was my father's friend."

"Nell, I need more to go on."

"That's all you're going to get, Agent Callen," Nell said.

Callen rose his eyebrows. "Fine. I'll ask your brother."

Nell stood in front of the door. "Like hell you are."

"Nell, I need how you know Jim Thomas. How?"

"I told you."

Callen crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. "Do I need to tell Hetty to pull you off the case?"

"Ask Carey."

He walked past her and into the living room where Lieutenant Colonel Carey Jones sat with his daughter Kiley. "Carey, I need to talk to for a minute."

Carey nodded and turned to Kiley. "Go Skype with your mom for a minute," he told his daughter. Kiley was smart enough to understand that was code for 'get out.'

Callen sat down on a chair, opposite the couch where Carey sat. "Jim Thomas. Everything."

"Colonel Jim Thomas?"

Callen nodded and Carey exhaled loudly. "Bastard."

"Carey," Callen warned. "More."

"My father and Jimmy did OCS together and always kept in touch. We always suspected him to be behind some of my father's mishaps and poor life decisions. Jimmy founded Suncor, and asked my father to be his right hand man. That was the tipping point in my parent's marriage. Jimmy resented my father for sticking with the Corps and justifiably so. We hadn't heard from Jimmy in a long time until some bimbo he was fucking calls my mom up and tells her that Jimmy's dead. We never believed that, for a minute. Nell and I did some research and figured out he had faked his own death. She started doing more digging."

Callen nodded and looks Carey in the eye. "I'm not one to pry into other people's personal lives, because I hate being looking into mine, but I need to know… why does Nell not talk to her father?"

Carey sighed. "That's a loaded question, Callen."

"And you're not going to answer it."

"That's correct. It's not my place to tell."

"It may help the case."

Carey shook his head. "Nell will tell you, when she is ready."

Callen crossed his arms as Nell walked into the room. "And it's not important to the case."

He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the Intel Analyst. He also took it as a good sign when she sat beside him and allowed him to put his arm over her shoulders, in front of her brother.

* * *

The next day, it was kickoff. The meet was in a bar, late at night. Jim Thomas was by the bar. Callen and Sam were at a table, Deeks and another NCIS Agent at another table. Kensi walked in, looking gorgeous as usual, and sat beside Thomas.

"Matty Ray's girlfriend, huh?" Jimmy Thomas said, giving her a once over.

Kensi couldn't believe this was a retired Colonel. "Yeah, my name is Kendra."

"So, Kendra. How'd did you know I was in the market?"

She shrugged. "Friend of a friend. Matty asked me to come."

"How's he doing, anyways?"

Kensi smiled. She knew how much Renko hated playing this alias. "He's doing good. Looking forward to getting out in a couple months."

"How'd a girl like you end up with a guy like Matty, anyways?"

"Are we going to deal or not?" Kensi decided to play hard ball with Jimmy.

Jimmy took a sip of the Crown & Coke that was in front of him. "I'd deal with a girl like you, any day."

"Jimmy. Or should I say Colonel Jim Thomas, USMC?"

Jimmy's face went blank. He knew she was serious now. "Where are the weapons?"

"Out back," Kensi smiled, sweetly. "You have the money?"

"My men have it."

"I see the money, you get the weapons. Do we have a deal, Jimmy?"

"Yes, we do. Kendra. Maybe you can take over Matty Ray's business. You two would be a force to be reckoned with."

"Damn right we would be," Kensi smiled again.

"Shall we?" Jimmy asked, giving his arm for Kensi, which she took.

Once they were in the back alley, Deeks, Sam and Callen were leisurely leaning against a car. Jimmy stiffened up when he saw them. "You really didn't think I wouldn't bring men?" Kensi asked.

"Who are they?"

"Friends. Where's the money?"

Jimmy was stalling. "I just need to wait a minute."

"You've got 30 seconds."

Jimmy's man was coming around the corner, briefcase in one hand, gun in the other. "Weapons?" Jimmy asked.

"In the car."

Jimmy's man put the briefcase on top of the hood and opened it. "Happy now, Kendra?"

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks all whipped out their weapons. "Federal Agents!" They announced.

Jimmy and his man dropped the weapons. "Fuck."

"I told you we should have made the deal with Whitney," Jimmy's man muttered.

Back in Ops, Nell was watching the whole thing play out and she couldn't help but feel relieved that the man who she associated with her past was now going to be behind bars. For a very long time. Jimmy Thomas's own personal life was not one of great moral character, Nell blamed him partially for the reason her father had cheated on her mother and Jimmy Thomas had killed so many people, buy supplying cartel's with AK-47's and any other gun cartel's used.

"Karma is a bitch," Hetty announced, beside Nell.

Nell smiled a little bit. "That it is, Hetty." Sometimes revenge was best dished out cold.


End file.
